The Children of Chaos
by twin4
Summary: So, i know this is an over-used topic, and this story is begining like all the others, but trust me, it's a lot better. Ignored at camp, and put lesser then their big-headed brothers, Nico, Jason and Percy head out of camp-half blood so that they can get away...but when they meet Chaos, things go awry. Review, rated T for a reason...and COOKIES; HIATUS
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I am not male, or middle-aged, or, for that fact, I have never been in the grade Rick Riordan (the owner) teaches, and therefore, I do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy looked carefully at Nico. "Are you positive?" He asked carefully.

"They _hate_ us. You, me, and Jason. We have no choice."

Jason glared at Nico. "They don't hate us."

Nico face-palmed. "Perhaps, but do you remember when _they_ came to camp?"

Jason looked down; spewing a few words that Chiron would _not_ be happy with.

"Yeah," Percy translated from horse-language*. "They gravitated to the new heroes who are complete…" Percy joined Jason in French.**

Nico nodded. They was talking about there half-brothers, who had been hidden in the Lotus Hotel like he was.

FLASHBACK

_It was stormy. Nico, Jason, and Percy stumbled through the downpour with three other, slightly younger children, called Dan, Kyle, and Jake._

_"Where are we going!" Jake said, in a demanding voice that said, 'you must tell me everything because I'm so much cooler then you'._

_"You guys are…how to say…half-mortal." Jason tried to explain. He had only been at Camp Half-Blood because the Romans didn't want a Graeco-Roman in their midst._

_"That's not answering Jake's question." Pointed out Dan._

_Kyle looked in the distance and yelled "Who the hell cares? Look! It's a bull-person!"_

_Percy sighed. "The minotaur. Great."_

_Dan's eyes opened wide in terror. "Th-the m-m-min-minotaur?" he stuttered._

_"Uh-huh." Nico said. "Percy, can you…?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Jason, go with them half-way and then defend."_

_"Sure, death-breath."_

_Nico glared at Jason._

_"Just get them to camp safely."_

_"Yes mother." Percy said, herding the three half-bloods into the camp._

_An hour later, the minotaur was defeated, and at the campfire, the three were claimed._

_Dan, son of Hades, Kyle, son of Zeus, and Jake, son of Poseidon._

_Then, they went on a quest, and they killed a Hydra. And slowly, ever since that day two months later, the campers had been idolizing them…_

FLASH PRESENT

All three demigods were looking down in remembrance.

"We still have some people who see those kids for what they really are. Spoiled brats." Percy said.

"Who?" Mico and Jason demanded. "Well, our girlfriends, ya-know, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Tracy, daughter of Hephaestus and Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Is that it?" asked Nico skeptically. "Weeeelllllllll…ummmmmmm…Malcom, and Will, and the Stoll's, and the entire Hypnos cabin, and…um…most of the Hephaestus cabin…"

"Sure, out of the many, many, many cabins." Jason said.

"We should stay." Nico said. "We have girlfriends."

"Saved by romance…" Percy muttered.

* * *

Another week had passed, and all three half-bloods decided to leave…permanently…

…by themselves.

**So how did you like it? This was my first PJO/HoO fanfic. All the others were Blue Exorcist and I took one down. Anyway, please review.**

**I'll give you cookies! (::)**


	2. Chaos

**Disclaimer: I am not male, or middle-aged, or, for that fact, I have never been in the grade Rick Riordan (the owner) teaches, and therefore, I do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy-pov

Ten-thousand years had passed. Jason, Nico and I had been training hard these days, so that we may be the best in Chaos' Army.

It is rather hard to explain what happened to us, as we do not wish to dwell on the experience, so we have forgotten what particular happened to us after we left the camp.

Maybe one week, two weeks later, we were setting up camp in Nebraska, (really monster-full place) when we had a guest. That day we remember fine.

FLASHBACK

Jason was joking around happily as he made a fire. We didn't care if we were seen. Anything with a brain would leave us alone. Nico had been enjoying his skeleton-puppy, Bone, and I was fetching water (or creating it, your choice) for the camp when I saw a man approach our camp.

"Well, well, well! Tell me boy's, why is it that you are out here. I am told it will be cold tonight."

Jason stopped joking and gaped at the man, trying to find a good excuse. I beat him to the punch. "Well, out parents are out in the forest gathering fire-wood."

The man lifted an eyebrow. "No, you guys are demigods. I can tell. Are you on a quest?"

Nico looked the man in the eye and lied. "Yeah, go get Cerberus from the Underworld."

Then I remembered. We had already thought up our lie perfectly. We were from camp half-blood, going to retrieve Cerberus for the ultimate prank for Hermes.

"You're lying." The man said. I sighed. "Who are you and what do you want?" Jason said, getting aggravated.

"Well, my boy Jason, I am Chaos." Chaos said.

We all gaped stupidly and started bowing, becoming formal.

"What do you need Lord Chaos?" Nico asked as humbly as possible.

Chaos sighed. "Right to the point eh Nico? Well, first, none of that formal stuff. I'm here to offer you a choice."

I looked at him. "What choice?"

Jason elbowed me.

Chaos looked me in the eye. "That is the difficult part. See, I want to make you three my honorary sons, as I am getting old, and I am fading."

We all looked stunned, not able to make our voices work.

"Well, this is the hard part, see, in order for that, only one of you may become the new Chaos, and, well, the others will be treated as the little brothers, even if they are older."

Jason looked at Chaos. "But what if we strive for power? What if we fight?"

"That is…bad for you. Then I would make you foot soldiers. I have a test for you to pass. For three-thousand years, you must not even argue. Then, you will be made my honorary son's."

Then he made us the choice. We could stay on Earth and die, or we could go to the Void and be the rulers of the Universe. Tough huh?

Naturally, we chose the latter, and we have been training as the heir has been chosen.

Of course, Chaos hasn't faded yet, and we have to live by…rules. Those rules are…embarrassing almost.

We can appear in any form, but we have to stay in a seven-year-old form most the time. It really sucks.

Then again, it's fun to tease Nico about how he hasn't changed much.

And we also serve as Chaos's assassins. And the commander of his army.

We are pretty big in the void.

Anyway, after we got back from a mission, killing a drug-lord on a foreign planet, and taking down the whole operation, we were exhausted. Those people were tough to beat…Chaos requested our presence.

Nico looked kindly at Chaos, who we now referred to as 'dad'. Being seven has really affected all in ways we will not admit…

"Dad?" Jason started. Chaos looked kindly at us, then looked away like we had betrayed him…or he had betrayed us.

"Children…" Chaos said, "As you know, the Olympians are the root of existence, and if they fell, everything would end."

We nodded. Then what he was talking about gushed into my mind. "They're in trouble again?" I ask.

Chaos nodded. "And we have to go back?" Nico asked, with the reward of another nod.

"When we get to Earth, I will tell you more, the Winter Solstice is tommarow, you will go in disguise then, and into camp. We will also have a tenth of the army there."

We nod and run back to out room, unable to speak. Even though we know it's necessary, we can't help but be mad…

**Love it? Hate it? Review! And, I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that stars mean think about it and it will make sense eventually. Happy-birthday people!**

**AND DON'T FORGET REVIEWERS WILL BE GIVEN COOKIES (::)**


	3. The Leaving

**SO! I'm back! My twin Lyla says I have something important to say? What is it?**

**AH! AHHHHH!fjklfasdjk dghjksdfhgjsdahf jdkhfjdf**

**Hullo. This is Lyla. I am the third twin. My sister the fourth twin is terribly stupid. I had to take the computer by force. Oh dammit…there's blood on the keyboard…**

**Anyway, we are both working on this and we would like to say that WE DO NOT OWN THIS AT ALL! YOU HERE ME! THERE IS NO WAY WE COULD THINK UP THE CHARECTORS AND ETC!**

**Now that that rant is over, here is the story.**

**Jason's POV**

I think of the last time we were actually…_ya know…_ **there. ** We don't like to dwell on it.

It's painful.

I often hear my 'brothers' complain about how they hate being stuck in a child's form, but I know what Chaos means by it. In each form, if we're that way for a long time, we start to think that way.

Seven year olds can know the world, but they instinctively try to avoid the hatred. And they cannot truly know heartbreak.

I look at my room. The theme matches my mood. Normally, it looks like an average child's room, with a dresser, a bed that has rocket ships, a few toys. Today, it was storm like. Very, very storm like. It looked like the way it had been when he first came, lightning flashing for Jupiter.

He didn't like it.

He went to his dresser and felt static hit him. It didn't hurt. It was just…odd. He didn't like trying to feel static.

Then Jason mentally cursed. He _did _sound like a seven-year-old, complaining over his element.

He wondered if Percy and Nico were having problems of there own. He didn't want them too. They were his 'siblings'. He had a strong sense of duty too protect them.

Maybe it was his Roman side? He shook his head and cursed himself again. He tried to focus on ordering the dressers to create ordinary clothes. He guessed that they were going as seven year olds. It would make sense.

Instead, the magic dresser made a note, in Chaos's handwriting.

"Commander of East and South Eastern troops, Jason," Jason read out loud. It was in Latin, he could tell because he could read it just fine. Even Chaos couldn't cure demigod dyslexia.

He looked at the rest and frowned.

"You are going to Nebraska and going to tell a satyr there that you was seeing these strange things that chased you from California. The two camps have completely joined in Nebraska, so don't worry about that. Also, the heroes from the Giant War are immortal. You can beat them, but still, don't show off. They have oversized egos."

Jason chuckled and muttered, "Ain't that the truth."

Then Jason continued reading the note. "You are seven year olds, and you need the following things from the dresser.

1 backpack 1 spare set of clothes 1 first aide kit 1 sleeping bag 1 hammer that you 'found in the trash'

Jason sighed and ordered what was listed. He wondered if Chaos would send real monsters after them. Once in a while he did that for realistic reasons. Three seven-year-olds…they'd get suspicious, but Chaos's excuses were foolproof. And he often gave Nico and Percy some excess information.

Then he hit the sack

**Nico's POV**

Nico normally had a theme of red for his room. Today it was black.

He hated black.

He had also received a similar note. Chaos had only added one things, "your names are Rico (you), Justin (Jason) and Theo (Percy)"

He was not going to enjoy this. He went to sleep and woke up quickly. It was Percy of course. Percy loved doing that.

However, when he did, it was playful. Today it was serious. Then Nico realized something.

"PERCY!" he yelled. There was a wet spot on his bed. It was very wet indeed.

"THE FLIPPING WARM WATER TRICK?"

Percy sweat dropped. "It's a classic."

He grumbled and went to his bathroom, and cleaned himself up. He was going to get some serious revenge on Percy.

When he got out, he saw Percy and Jason had also hit the showers. Jason looked at Nico and asked him, "You ready?"

Nico nodded and got his backpack. Damn…Nico thought. This was going to be a long day. He was not looking forward to it.

Percy then led them to his teleportation device and they were in a deep forest…in Nebraska.

Yeah, sorry, I'm not inspired at the moment and I wanted to update, sooooooooo…here you go. I WILL make it better later. Promise.

LOVE IT? or hate it…JUST FLIPPING REVIEW! Luv ya.


	4. Alias

**Hi. We don't own PJO. Wish we did. Sorry for not updating. **

Percy third person.

It was light, so they set up camp to make it look like it was a mortal hiking in the wilderness. After all, who but a mortal would hike in the snowy woods?

Percy didn't enjoy being in Nebraska. Sure, Nebraska was nice at that time of year. Percy laughed out loud. It was winter. It was freezing. At least he was told to bring a large fluffy coat.

"Percy, I mean, Theo, why the _hell_ are you laughing." Nico asked.

Percy froze. "Sorry, just a joke."

"What kinda joke?" Jason asked in an annoying voice.

"A personal joke, _Justin._" Percy said in annoyance.

"Come on!" Jason begged in an annoying voice.

Nico sighed. "Guys, did Chaos tell any of you how long he was going to wait before sending monsters."

Both looked at him and shook their heads.

"No…by the way," Percy began, before Jason cut in, "What info did he give you?"

Percy glared at Jason and started playing with the snow, melting it into water and freezing it into ice.

"Well, he told us what our names should be, which I told you, and that I should have one backpack, special ordered with a rip at the zipper to look normal; a change of pants, a blanket, and a butcher knife."

Jason sighed. "I was told to have a backpack, set of clothes, sleeping bag, first aid, and a hammer. _Theo,_" he said stressing the fake name, "he must have told you more than that."

Percy nodded. "Okay, then, what'd you get?" Nico asked.

"Um…materials wise?"

"Yeah, dumbass." Jason said impatiently.

"Well…as you can see, no backpack, and therefore, no clothes. However, my coat's pretty big, so he decided, no blanket."

"Any weapon?" Nico asked.

"None at all, Rico."

"WHAT!" Jason and Nico asked in unison.

Percy smiled. "Idiots. Of course I have a weapon. Dad gave me a handgun! Isn't that awesome!"

Nico looked jealous, but only for a second. "That's a mortal weapon." Percy shook his head. "Okay, you know that all of our weapons are Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. This one's Bronze, but with a side effect."

Jason looked worried. "What side effect?"

"I only have six bullets."

"Crap…" Jason said.

Percy shrugged, "Well, he also gave me one hundred dollars, if you're interested." Nico shrugged. "Why? We're close enough to camp that it won't matter."

Percy feigned offence, "I only said if you're interested. Also, Nico, before I go on, I want to ask you one question for confirmation."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Did Chaos tell you our last names?"

"No. Huh, that's funny. Why didn't he?"

"Well, that may be with me."

The other two looked at him curiously. "He didn't give it to us so we could give our own aliases. We wants us to decide the cover story, last names, and all other information, or 'it will be night forever.'"

Jason looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Percy sighed, "Come on, I'm not the smartest here! How long have we been here? Tonight."

"Well," Jason began, looking at his watch, "We got here at ten, and now it's…ten."

Nico groaned, "So now we are stuck in time?"

"Yeah, so let's figure out or aliases, da?" Jason said.

"You spent too much time in Russia, da?" Percy remarked.

Jason glared at him.

"Shut up, Theo. What's your name?" Jason challenged.

Percy thought about it, and then said, "I know! I am Theo von Greece."

Nico smiled. "Theseus of Greece… no. How about Theo von Dumkopf?"

"I'm not a dumkopf. Seriously, though, I have no idea for a last name. Maybe I'll choose a common one. "Not Jackson."

Nico smiled at Jason's remark. "Maybe Ashfield. I've met a few Ashfields'. Not too common or rare." Percy muttered.

Jason nodded. "Good idea. Theo what Ashfield?"

"Um… Theo Greg?"

Nico shook his head in disgust. "That's terrible, but they'll buy it."

Jason looked at Nico. "Who are you going to be?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to have a middle name. My last name will be Smith. Nice and common."

Jason thought hard. "I'm gonna be… Justin Alex Luminite. The first name common, the middle common, the last one odd. Perfect combo."

Nico snickered. "Better than some old guys name."

"Theo Greg Ashfield is _not_ an old guy's name!" Percy said.

"Yeah it is," Jason said, "now how did we get 'to the forest'?"

Nico shrugged.

"Um…we got lost?"

"Not if we had weapons like ours." Percy sighed.

"Okay then, we were hiding." Nico said in a bored tone.

"I like and approve that idea." Jason said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "From the Morlocks," he added.

"Scrap my earlier speech," said Jason.

"Actually, that may be a good idea. We could tell them we don't know what those things are!" Percy said.

Jason considered and nodded, "sure, we're on the run from the Morlocks, and what happened to our parents?"

"Okay, I'm gonna say my dad had an unfortunate construction accident when I was a baby, and my mom was abusive, so I ran away," Nico announced.

Percy considered, "I don't wanna dis my mom, so I'm gonna say she died in a car accident with my dad, and I ran away from my foster parents. Justin, what happened to you?"

"My dad is in jail, and my mom's alcoholic! Duh. Same as before." Jason said in a mocking tone.

"So how did we meet up?" Jason asked.

"Chance. I was from Oregon, and I ran to California, and met you," Nico said. Jason nodded, "I like that idea. Percy, um, Theo?"

"I was met in Nevada after being chased by the Morlocks. Then I ran into you two. Good story?"

Nico nodded. "We can make up birthdates and stuff. What else?"

Jason checked his watch. "It's 10:01, now, we have enough."

Percy nodded and heard his stomach growl. "Damn it. No food."

Nico considered the problem. "How about Justin starts the fire, while we get food."

Jason protested. "I can't get fire!"

Percy smiled, "well the longer we procrastinate, the longer we starve. Come on, Rico. Let's find some rabbits."

Nico third person

He didn't like how the forest felt. It didn't seem safe. They didn't know how many monsters there were, and it didn't seem welcome here on Earth. He knew that time passed differently in Chaos's realm. He had told them that compared to Earth, time was so fast you could blink an eye and miss a century.

He wondered how much time had passed on Earth. Was it one year or twenty? He didn't know. Or care.

"Hey look, a deer," Percy said. He looked. It was a golden deer. Something about a golden deer seemed odd…

"HEY! LET GO OF ME! THEO! RICO! HELP!" Jason screamed from a distance.

Percy and Nico ran to the camp.

There they saw Jason trying to fend off a dozen teenage girls with arrows.

He was faking weakness and getting captured.

"Here are some more!" A hunter announced.

Nico wanted to hurt the hunters, badly, but restrained himself. Percy was getting headlong into the fight when a young girl came and started watching the raid. Nico, who was pretending to be frozen in shock, felt a girl grab his hands and tie them with a thick rope.

He shivered and looked at the rope. Then the hunter who had tied him. "Who are you?" he feigned.

The hunter said nothing as she walked him forward. Jason and Percy were in a similar situation.

Artemis looked at them. "Who are you three, and why do you trespass my hunting ground?"

Jason looked at her, "Hunting ground? Oh no!" his eyes widened in mock fear, "you're not one of _them _are you?"

Artemis frowned, "Who is this _them_?"

Jason frowned a deep scowl, "The Morlocks."

Artemis's hunters laughed. "No. Answer the question, _boy."_

Jason stammered, "I'm J-J-Justin Alex Luminite. My friends are Theo Greg Ashfield, who's the one who actually tried to fight back," Jason glared at Nico, and said, "The other one's Rico Smith."

Artemis looked at them. "You're half-bloods."

Nico frowned, "What're those miss?"

A hunter slapped the back of his head, before Artemis answered, "What you are. You're powerful. We'll escort you to camp."

Percy frowned. "What camp?"

"Camp. They never did decide on a name."

"Why a camp?" Jason asked.

"Because one of you parents was a god."


End file.
